


A Skele-Ton Of Problems

by Blazing_Fire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Love, Multi, No Cursing, No Smut, Not all of them are mates, Nothing explicit or detailed, PTSD, Shapehifter, Soulmate AU, mentions of torture, mentions of trauma, not good at tags, wolf - Freeform, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazing_Fire/pseuds/Blazing_Fire
Summary: The sheet was removed from my cage, and when my eyes adjusted to the bright lighting, what stood before me caused my thin frame to tremble in fear and anxiety. A skeleton monster. He had on a dark red sweater with a leather jacket, leather pants that stopped just at his pelvis, black combat boots, a red scarf wrapped around his neck, and red gloves on his hands. His attire isn't what caused my fear however, oh no. It was the angry scowl, the scars on his left eye socket, and the pointed teeth that were clearly visible.His expression softened when he saw me, and he kneeled down to meet my eyes. His gloved hand reached out and rested on the thick bars that separated us, and I couldn't help the flinch that I gave at the movement. In the softest voice I had ever heard, he said the words I had been dying to hear for the last seventeen years. "Its ok, you're safe now."Its HIM!!!!__ __ __ __ _ _ __ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _NO SMUT***
Relationships: Papyrus/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102





	1. Normal To Chaotic In A Snap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy hearing from you guys, so feel free to comment anything and everything.
> 
> Also I'm working on some artwork for this story. I might upload them with relevant chapters if you guys are interested. Thoughts, opinions?

I woke up feeling cold and empty, my body aching and crying out for food I knew I wasn't going to receive. See, that's the thing, only humans get food. I wasn't human, not anymore. I hadn't been human since they began their tests sixteen and a half years ago. But then, I'm also not a monster. They were released from the mountain around ten years ago now, if my memory serves me right. I was an object, a weapon to be studied, improved, and aimed. Nothing more, nothing less.

In fact, any moment a scientist was going to come through the door to my room and take me for more tests, and there was nothing I could do to stop him. I heard the footsteps, felt the rising dread in my chest, and waited with bated breath for the day of pain to begin. _But it never did_.

The lights went out. The alarm began blaring throughout the facility. People began screaming and running. It felt like forever until the door to my room was opened, letting in light that overwhelmed my senses almost as much as the increased noise. It was one of the scientists, he looked angry, _very_ angry. I scooted to the corner of my small, waist high cage, not meeting his gaze as he made his way over to my trembling form. An old sheet was thrown over my cage, blocking my view of everything except for what I could see through a small tear. I listened to the footsteps and shuffling echoing around my room with a bated breath. Waiting for something more to happen. I didn't have to wait long.

The cage was pushed roughly, the unused wheels screeching at the violent motion as I was thrown against the bars painfully. I yelped at the pain, cradling my arm as I curled in on myself.

The scientist cursed as he began to push my cage towards the door, towards the loud noise of the hallway. It was chaos. Scientists and guards were running back and forth, some grabbing files and documents, while the guards shot their weapons down another hallways yelling orders to each other. The noise was deafening to my heightened senses, each shout or fire from a gun ringing painfully in my head. The one pushing my cage kept looking over his shoulder as he ran through the halls, fear and anger rolling off of him in waves as he cursed and yelled at other scientists to ' _grab what you can and get to the secondary sight!'_.

I had never been this far from my room, and it terrified me to think why that was suddenly changing. I was scared, frozen as I lay curled on the cold floor of my cage. I barely noticed the hallways as we passed them, making our way to a place I was scared of arriving at. I didn't know what was happening, I didn't know what to do, and I certainly was terrified to find out. I was knocked out of my thoughts when the cage came to a sudden halt, another curse leaving the scientists mouth as he glared at what was in front of him. I lifted my head ever so slightly, just enough to see out of the tear in the sheet, and began trembling even more.

A large figure in dark armor stood in the middle of the hallway, a giant glowing blue spear in their left hand. I stayed silent and unmoving, fear pinning my very soul in place. _Was I going to die?_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was a normal day, well as normal as it could get for a skeleton monster who happens to be lieutenant of the royal guard that is. It was a slightly cloudy day in Ebbot city, not to cold and thankfully not to hot either. It would have been a nice day for a walk actually, if there was time for such a thing. Currently Edge was in his office filling out paperwork on a recent case.

It was mostly trivial, some human thought it wise to attempt a robbery against Muffet's bakery downtown. By time Edge and a small group of officers arrived on scene, Muffet and her spider employees had managed to subdue the robber in webbing, in fact when he saw them arrive, he practically begged to be taken to jail. It was laughable how pathetic the human had been, how he squirmed away from the horde of spiders and Muffet practically in tears. Edge wasn't sure what had happened and he's not sure he wanted to know, but it made his paperwork a lot easier when the object of said work openly confessed to his attempted robbery and pleads to go behind bars.

In fact, Edge was just finishing up when Undyne came barging into his office. This was not unusual for the fish monster however, so Edge wasn't caught off guard at first.

Undyne, the captain of the royal guard, his superior and close friend. It was well known that she was not one to be taken lightly, she was a fierce warrior who wouldn't hesitate to protect the innocent. Merciless to the enemy, brutal even, she was very capable of taking down a whole squadron of humans or monsters on her own without breaking a sweat. But she was also fiercely loyal and a good friend. She would often barge into Edge's office demanding he spar or train with her, or just bug him about whatever silly case she had. And that's exactly what he had expected, loud shouting and challenges when his door was once again broken down. However, only silence met his ear holes. Edge was about to make a snarky remark about this...

Until he met her gaze and the somber expression she held, anything he was going to say died on his tongue. Something was wrong. She was fully decked out in her armor, new scratches and burn marks littering the usually well maintained metal. He sat up straight in his chair, his full attention now on the situation. However, the words that came from her mouth, chilled him far more then anything else ever could.

"There was another raid at an underground lab. This time...we found something."


	2. First Meeting Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barely a day and I have 49 kudos?!?! Wow, I cannot thank you guys enough for the support. I wasn't expecting anything like this for a while.
> 
> Also, I wanna apologize because I feel like the first few chapters might be a bit short as I get the story rolling. So, I hope you guys can be patient with me while I get my feet under me in this story.
> 
> Also, this story is partially based off of another story I've been reading. I HIGHLY recommend it. It's called House on Lane 66. I will add a link once I figure out how to, as well as give credit to the author because i thoroughly enjoy this story.
> 
> UPDATE: I changed who she met first, instead of Black it is now Edge( Underfell Papyrus).
> 
> Anyway, enjoy chapter two! ;)

"There was another raid at an underground lab.... We found something."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I trembled silently in my cage as it was taken somewhere new. I couldn't even see where we were going anymore, a new sheet had replaced the other one, a bit more well kept and thus lacking any tears I could be able to see from. I was on edge and terrified, despite the reassurances given to me by Undyne, as I learned her name to be.

\---------------------

After the brief standoff with the scientist and the armored figure, I was left behind as he made a run for it. He even went as far as pushing my cage into the armored person to slow them down, not only causing me to once again be thrown into the bars but allowing him just enough time to get away. The figure cursed loudly, slamming a gloved hand into my cage. I couldn't hold back the yelp this time, quickly covering your mouth as the figure jumped slightly.

It was silent as I held as still as I could, even holding my breath as the shadow over the sheet began to move. An armored glove slowly grabbed the edge of the sheet covering my cage and my eyes widened, my body automatically curling into the corner as far from them as possible.

With bated breath I watched the cloth slowly rise, revealing more and more of the armor clad figure as they crouched to look inside. I whimpered as the glowing spear once again came into view, this time aimed directly at my cage from above. I closed my eyes against the bright light, waiting for the figure to finish me off, the grief of never hearing the words I so desperately wanted to hear weighing heavily on my soul.

A sharp intake of breath and the fizzle of magic had my eyes cracking open ever so slightly, confusion and the tiniest shred of hope filling my viens.

The spear had disappeared and the armored figure was leaning closer to my cage, I could almost make out the facial features behind the helmet they were so close. However, before I could, they leaned back against the wall and removed the piece of armor.

My eyes widened as I came face to face with a fish monster. They were feminine, with bold crimson hair tied in a high ponytail and an eyepatch over their left eye, a scar just peeking out from the top and bottom. She met your gaze evenly, different emotions flashing through her uncovered eye as she set her helmet on the floor next to her. "Can you speak?"

Her voice was rough and gravelly, but gentle and calm at the same time. It sounded like she was trying her best to keep her volume down, moving slowly and never out of my line of sight.

I hesitantly shook my head, slowly reaching up and tugging at the collar and muzzle that barely let me breathe. They were so tight, the scientists did it as a punishment when I bit someone. I'm not sorry for what I did, but I haven't been able to speak for the last four or five years because of it.

The fish lady focused in on the two restraints, a burning look in her eyes. I flinched when she suddenly reached forward, her gloved hand passing through the bars of my cage before I could bat an eye. She stopped, her outstretched hand just a few inches from my face. She sighed and ever so slowly began to reach for the straps of the muzzle. My eyes never left her hand, my body frozen and tensed. I was ready to jerk away at the slightest indication of violence. But once again, it never came.

Instead I felt the straps of the muzzle loosen and slowly fall from my face. I didn't move until she had retracted her hand from my cage, taking my muzzle with her. For the first time I could open my mouth fully, my jaw popping painfully as I forced it as wide as I could.

Tears began to well up, my shaky hands reaching up to rub at my cheeks and chapped lips, the skin hypersensitive to the touch. Fish lady smiled at me, then glared at the muzzle in her hands before launching it down the hallway.

With another sigh she took a walkie talkie from a belt around her waist and brought it close to her mouth, her gaze moving around the now silent hallway. When had the alarm stopped? Was the chaos over?

A short burst of static made me cringe, before the fish lady barked into the walkie. "Status"

\--------------------------

Now we were in what sounded like a city, the sound of hurried footsteps and traffic making my ears ring painfully. My anxiety was constantly fluctuating and it was becoming even harder to breath, the only sense of safety being the covered cage I had grown so use to. I clenched my eyes shut as we entered a building, the sound of a door opening and closing cutting off most of the noise from outside.

After another moment or two of walking the lights disappeared as my cage was brought into a dark room, my eyes automatically readjusting to the change. Undyne's footsteps faded as she left the room, the door clicking shut behind her. Why did she leave me? Was I alone?

A quick sniff proved I was indeed alone in the unfamiliar room, the overwhelming scents muted by the closed door.

I dont know how long I sat there, curled up into a tight ball in the corner of my cage, but the sound of approaching footsteps got my attention as I looked in the direction I believed the door to be. 

An unfamiliar voice greeted my ears as the door opened, the gruff, deep baritone sending a shiver up my spine. " **You left it in the cage?!** "

"What else could I do? I couldn't take the risk of it attacking someone. I don't know what they did to it, Black. I can't even check its soul! I'm not gonna take that risk with my men." The footsteps stopped right outside of my cage as a light switch was flipped. The blurry outline of a figure cast a dark shadow on the sheet covering my cage, and I flinched at how close they were.

There was a sigh, before something was mumbled. It was so quiet my heightened senses couldn't even catch it. I leaned forward slightly, once again sensing the air. Fire and cloves met my nose, and my body relaxed at how pleasant the smell was. It was subtle, but powerful. Where as Undyne's smell was an overbearing cinnamon spice and cedarwood.

The sheet was removed from my cage, and when my eyes adjusted to the bright lighting, what stood before me caused my thin frame to tremble in fear and anxiety. A skeleton monster. He had on a dark red sweater with a military style leather jacket, leather pants that rested on his pelvis, black combat boots, a red scarf around his neck, and red gloves on his hands. His attire isn't what caused my fear however, oh no. It was the angry scowl, the scars on his left eye socket, and the pointed teeth that were clearly visible.

His expression softened when he saw me, and he kneeled down to meet my eyes. His gloved hand reached out and rested on the thick bars that separated us, and I couldn't help the flinch that I gave at the movement. In the softest voice I had ever heard, he said the words I had been dying to hear for the last seventeen years. " **Its ok, you're safe now.** "

Its **_HIM_**!!!!


End file.
